hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Evelina
Lady Evelina (also known as Lady E. or The Lady) is a notable figure in , having many connections to Ghost inhabitants and is tied to or responsible for many dark points in Newbury's history. Appearance Set appearance Based on the painting of her that's in the Newbury Haunted High School set, she was apparently dressed in a blue dress with a green crystal necklace. She also looked to have pale skin with long, brown hair. Face Your Fears A painting of her can be seen in Newbury High School. In the painting, she is shown wearing what looks to be a white 19th Century Walking Dress with a red sash around the waist, a light green brooch and a wide, white sun hat with a pink ribbon around it. Her skin is in the normal minifigure yellow and had wavy black hair that went down past the shoulders. Don't Choke Now A picture of her can be seen in Shrimp Shack wearing the same white dress. History Much about her history is currently unknown, except that she appeared to be someone prominent in Newbury as she was a high-class citizen, the Newbury High School has a portrait of her in the hallway and she served as judge in bacon eating contests. However, from the bios available from some of the ghosts in Hidden Side, the following is known: *She was once a good friend of Belulah who taught her a few "tricks" before Evelina eventually tricked her and made her into a ghostly minion *She apparently had a Ball taking place at her home at some point, which James waitered at before he went missing. *At an unknown date, she got in contact with Dr. Drewell and manipulated him into conducting horrible experiments to further her pursuit for eternal youth. *At one point she recruited Captain Archibald to serve as her chief officer. *With the aid of Mamali, she managed to harvest the soul essence of an unknown number of people while still keeping up the appearance that she was a young girl by having Mamali pose as her nanny. *Evelina served as a judge at one of the many bacon eating contests Anomalo had won. Anomalo would also greatly help Evelina in gathering soul essence when his seafood restaurant was a popular high-class establishment. However, she has apparently passed away at some point. Possibly related to this, a massive invasion of Ghosts have been unleashed upon Newbury and being possibly lead by a ghost called Mr. Nibs, who took on the form of Lady Evelina's old teddy bear. Sets She doesn't make a physical appearance in any of the sets, but a painting of her is shown in 70425 Newbury Haunted High School. She also appears as the Boss Ghost in 70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side. Appearances ''Sets'' *70425 Newbury Haunted High School (Painting) *70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side (Boss Ghost) Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" (Painting) Season One *3. "Don't Choke Now" (Pictured) *9. "Skeletons in the Closet" Trivia *According to Mamali's site bio, Evelina is apparently a few centuries old. *In "Face Your Fears," a portrait of her is shown that is listed to be from 1888. *She is usually referred to as "The Lady" by her ghost minions. *In the painting of her in the "Newbury Haunted High School" set, she looks like a young girl, but in the paintings of her seen in the Hidden Side episodes, she looks older, making it unclear if her physical appearance in those images are meant to be that of either a child, a teenager or a young adult. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 7.49.28 PM.png Anomalo picture.png|Lady E with the human version of Anomalo. HS_Lady E smirks at Parker.png|Lady E smirks at Parker Lady E portrait.png|Portrait of Lady E in "Face Your Fears" Category:Antagonist Category:Villians Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Female Category:Boss Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:2020